Accidental Pranks
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.  Need I say more?  Travis does a prank on Katie and this is her reaction.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so be nice! Ok here it is!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

><p>"TRAVIS STOLL!" Katie Gardner yelled running after the two retreating brothers.<p>

"She's on to us!" Conner whispered to his brother. Conner and Travis started speed walking away from the Demeter cabin.

"Wait!" Katie called, "Where do you think you're going?" She ran up to them and grabbed Travis by the ear.

"Owwww, Katie!" he protested, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me but could you be a little gentler?" She scoffed.

"As if! I would never be into you!" she said releasing him. Travis started frantically rubbing his ear.

"I think one of them is longer than the other," he whispered to his brother. Conner snorted.

"You are an idiot! You are stupid and immature! Plus-"Katie said lecturing Travis.

"Hey, Katie! No need to get so riled up! It was just a tiny, little prank," Travis said.

"A little prank?" she asked him. He nodded, "You set my cabin's roof in fire!"

"Psh, that? That was an accident. Plus, you shouldn't have a flammable roof!" He said defending himself.

"It's not my fault that the Demeter cabin has a grass roof!" she said, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah it is," Travis said as if it was the most obvious thing, "You are the councilor of that cabin." She gaped at him, silent for a while, but she quickly composed herself.

"W-Well it's not my fault that you were stupid enough to play with fire near a grass roof!" she said. Connor shook his head.

"You know, Katie," Connor said, "I'm not invisible." He wanted to take credit for the accidental, but awesome prank.

"Shut up Connor," Katie said, and then turned back to Travis. Connor held his hands up in surrender and started retreating from the extremely angry Katie Gardner. Travis turned to him and gave him a, _don't you dare leave me so I have to deal with this alone,_ look but of course, Connor left.

Katie smacked the back of Travis' head.

"Ow, Katie! What was that for?" Travis asked rubbing his head.

"That was for ruining my cabin!" she said, fuming.

"Look, Katie, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry," Travis said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Katie cracked a little smile.

"It's ok," she said, "I guess I overreacted. I mean, you guys burn down something in our cabin at least twice a week. I'm kind of used to having Beckendorf around."

"Yeah, and I guess I can be pretty stupid," Travis said, "It's just that, doing stupid stuff is so much fun!" Katie shook her head.

"So, why did you burn down our roof?" she asked.

"Like I said, it was an accident. We were trying to send a firecracker towards the Ares cabin, but the firecracker kind of turned and hit your cabin," he said. Katie laughed.

"You are such an idiot," she said shaking her head. They stood there for a moment.

"So," Travis said, "Why'd you blame me for the prank?"

"What?"

"Why'd you blame only me?" he clarified, "Why didn't you blame Connor, he was part of it too."

"Oh," Katie said, "I don't know," she said looking down and mumbled the last part. Travis stood there until a huge, goofy grin appeared on his face.

"I know why! You want to spend time with me!" he said. Katie looked up.

"What? No!" she said, her face turning red.

"Yes you do! You only yell at me so you have more time with me! You like me! You're blushing!" he said.

"I don't like you!" Katie said. Her face got redder by the second. Travis started dancing around.

"Katie like me! Katie likes me! Katie likes me!" he sang. Katie quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth. Other campers started giving the two weird looks.

"Shut up! Stop singing!" she said.

"Katie likes Travis," Travis said. His voice was muffled because Katie's hand was still over his mouth. He licked her hand.

"Ew! Travis! That was gross!" she said quickly removing her hand.

"Aww, is Kwatie embwarrassed to sway that shwe wikes Travie?" he said in a baby voice. She shoved him playfully before walking away.

"IT'S OK KATIE!" he called out after her, "I LIKE YOU TOO! TRAVIS LIKES KATIE!"

Katie didn't turn around, but she did have an enormous smile on when she walked into her cabin.

* * *

><p>Ok! That was it! It was short, I know. Hope it wasn't too bad. REVIEW!<p>

~ xhiddendreamx


End file.
